


Morgen Grauen

by Estalyon (Springhawk)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Deutsch | German, M/M, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springhawk/pseuds/Estalyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein One Shot über Schuld, Passivität - und eine Liebe, die nicht sein darf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morgen Grauen

**Morgen Grauen**

 

Die Dachpappe kratzt über seine nackten Füße, als er sich aufrichtet. Sie fühlt sich fast so an wie seine Kehle, wenn er schluckt.

Er sitzt im Schneidersitz auf dem Garagendach und blickt dem Waldrand entgegen. Der Morgen graut jenseits der Bäume und ihm – ja, ihm graut vor dem Morgen.

Vor guten zwei Stunden ist er aus dem Zimmer und auf das Dach geklettert, schlaflos. Er ist auf dem Rücken gelegen, hat in den Himmel gestarrt und darüber nachgedacht, was als nächstes kommt.

Vom Dach springen,  ins Auto steigen, wegfahren und nie wieder kommen. Es wäre so einfach. Ein dutzend Mal ist er kurz davor gewesen, kurz davor aufzustehen, und er weiß: wenn er erst einmal aufgestanden wäre, wäre er auch gefahren. Aber er ist geblieben.

Genauso wie er letzte Nacht geblieben ist. Nüchtern betrachtet wohl beides ein Fehler.

Er ist der ältere von beiden, er hätte Verantwortung übernehmen müssen. Aber er hat es nicht getan, und jetzt ist es zu spät.

Lange wird es nicht mehr dauern, bis der Schlafende im Zimmer aufwacht – und was dann?

Dichte Morgennebel hängen in den Baumkronen und er fröstelt. Ob die Kälte von innen oder von außen kommt, da ist er sich nicht so sicher.

Ihm ist etwas flau im Magen, und er ist sich sicher, dass dafür nicht die Tatsache verantwortlich ist, dass er seit gestern Mittag nichts mehr gegessen hat. Viel mehr handelt es sich um sein Gewissen, glaubt er. Und das zu recht.

Für einen Moment zieht er es doch noch in Betracht, sich ins Auto zu setzen und es gegen einen Baum zu jagen –  Wahrscheinlichkeiten jagen ihm durch den Kopf, seine Hände sind kalt und schweißnass, er bleibt sitzen.

Er denkt an letzte Nacht, letzte Woche, letztes Jahr. Wann hat eigentlich alles angefangen?

Er sucht nach dem einen Ereignis, dem eine  Fixpunkt, der ihm entgegenschreit: _da! Genau da hast du den ersten Fehler gemacht!_

Aber er findet den Moment nicht, geht Jahre und Jahrzehnte zurück. Achtundzwanzig Jahre und kein Hinweis. Das macht ihn nervös.

Sie sagen, Monster werden gemacht, nicht geboren. Aber wenn er zurückdenkt, sieht er sich nur der durchschnittlichen Ausdehnung von Ereignislosigkeit gegenüber, der er zu entkommen versucht, seit zum ersten mal darüber nachgedacht hat.

Als er hinter sich Schritte hört, zuckt er zusammen und dreht sich um. Doch da ist niemand.

Das Herz schlägt ihm bis zum Hals und er verflucht sich selbst. Er selbst ist weit und breit der einzige, vor dem man Angst haben müsste.

Und das, obwohl er nicht derjenige gewesen ist, der angefangen hat, nicht derjenige, der dreimal sagen musste _Ja, ich will_.

Im Nachhinein kommt ihm diese Wortwahl fast absurd vor, und lacht leise, freudlos. Eine Ehe ist das letzte, was sie beide verbinden könnte, und gleichzeitig wiegt das _Ja, ich will_ von letzter Nacht endgültiger auf seinen Schultern als ein heiliges Gelübde es je könnte.

„Raphael.“

Dieses Mal sind die Schritte hinter ihm keine Einbildung.

Raphael bewegt sich nicht, als sein Bruder sich ihm gegenüber setzt und ihm einen Kuss auf die geschlossenen Lippen drückt.

Passivität. Die fällt ihm am leichtesten.


End file.
